Rook Blonko
'''Rook Blonko '''is a Revonnahgander Plumber and the current Magister Magnus (commander-in-chief) of the galactic Plumbers. Beginning his career as the partner of legendary Plumber Ben Tennyson, Rook rose through the ranks due to his outstanding combat achievements, including significant roles in the Incursean Invasion of Earth in 2012 and the Limax Wars of 2017. After most of the Plumbers were destroyed in the Twilight War, Rook was made the leader of the Plumbers. Biography Rook Blonko was born on the relatively technologically underdeveloped planet of Revonnah. In spite of his family's objections, Rook strived to become a Plumber and attended the Plumbers' Academy. Rook's academic and combat skills led him to become the top of his class. After graduating in early 2012, Rook was assigned to be the partner of Ben Tennyson, a legendary Plumber and the wielder of the Omnitrix. Although Ben was initially reluctant to team up with Rook, the two eventually became an unstoppable duo, and fought together on numerous occasions alongside Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook's Plumbers' Academy underclassman Kelly Glenn. Rook's career with the Plumbers was legendary, and years later, Max Glenn would describe him as one of the most revered Plumbers of all time. Within a year of joining the Plumbers, Rook attained the rank of Magister, and defended the Earth against various threats, including an invasion of Incurseans. In 2017, Rook reunited scattered Plumber forces during the Limax Wars, and was awarded several medals of honor for his heroism. In the year 2019, Rook was a leading figure in the Twilight War, in which the denizens of the Milky Way Galaxy were pitted against the nigh-unstoppable forces of the Old Ones. Rook led a strike force consisting of himself, Ben, Gwen, and Kelly to attack the Twilight and seal it in order to save the galaxy. Ben, wielding Ascalon, was able to close the rift, but died in the process. With the Plumbers almost completely destroyed by the war, Rook was chosen to be the organization's new leader and attained the rank of Magister Magnus. Rook currently oversees the restoration of the galactic Plumbers in the wake of the war's devastation of countless worlds. In spite of limited resources, he does his best to maintain order and control between worlds. His current focus is on dealing with galactic refugees and finding safe new homes for them. Relationships Ben Tennyson Prior to the Twilight War, Ben and Rook were inseparable partners who fought alongside one another in countless battles. Rook admired Ben, but was also a voice of reason for him, and as a result of his influence, Ben gradually matured and became a role model for the entire Earth to follow. Rook regarded Ben's death as the loss of a dear friend, and was deeply saddened by it. Like many others, including Gwen Tennyson, Max Glenn, and Niko Yamamoto, Rook continues to work in order to honor Ben's legacy. Gwen Tennyson Gwen and Rook are still close friends in semi-frequent contact with one another, though both are kept busy by their respective Plumber duties and can rarely spend time together. Rook trusts Gwen as the Magister of Earth and uses his influence as the leader of the Plumbers to help her however he can. Max Glenn Max holds a deep admiration for Rook and has extensive knowledge of his achievements with the Plumbers. Rook respects Gwen's decision to give Max the Omnitrix and trusts him with the role. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Aliens